Toguro's Return
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Associated with the One-shot, Toguro's Hell. Ten thousand years have passed since he was locked away in his personal hell. Things have calmed down quite a bit between the two worlds and now they are too calm. With a new mission at hand, can this old enemy successfully train the newest generation of spirit detectives, and can he ever forgive himself for the life he led?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

Okay, so I wrote a one-shot a really long while ago and I had an idea. If you read my one-shot, Toguro's Hell, then you'll understand that this is going to take place a ton of generations from the actual series. There will be one familiar character, but I'll let everyone be surprised. This will take place 10,000 years after Toguro is let out of Limbo and now he has a better understanding of what he gave up.

* * *

"Sir, it's time."

"Yes, Ogre, I know," Koenma said massaging his temples. "Have they been alerted?"

"Yes, sir. They already have a room ready for him."

"Good," Koenma replied. "Bring him in."

* * *

Toguro opened his eyes and found that the screen he had been forced to watch for 10,000 years was blank. He forced himself to sit up using his elbows as leverage. It couldn't be time, could it?

He watched as his cell door was opened and stared in confusion at the nervous ogre that came to get him. No, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here and wallow for the rest of his existence. He didn't want to go out and live a life…a life without them, a life without her. Maybe he could convince the Reikai ruler to give him more time. That was what he wanted. Maybe this time he could request physical pain for another 10,000 years. He had wanted that to begin with.

"Um, Toguro sir," the ogre said hesitantly. Good, they were still afraid of him. Perhaps he could get his request after all. "It's time. Koenma needs to give you your new assignment."

"Assignment?" Toguro asked, his voice hoarse from millennia of no speaking and no water. The ogre nodded and Toguro sighed. He couldn't wait to see what the Reikai king had in store for him.

* * *

"It's been a long time," Koenma said as he stared at the broken demon in front of him. "You would be surprised all that's happened in 10,000 years, although I'm sure you've already seen." Koenma flashed Toguro a look, but he was still staring down at the floor. Koenma sighed, "But just to recap: Yusuke was a demon, heir to the demon king, Raizen. He proposed a tournament that joined the two worlds together. Since then, demons and humans have pretty much lived together in peace, although it took a couple thousand years before demons were completely accepted by humans.

"Now, there are always going to be extremists on either side," Koenma continued. "However, the last two members of the original Reikai Tantei are still living at Genkai's temple, protecting demons and training the next generation of spirit detectives, as they do every century. Your assignment is simple. You know how things were done back then, and you know the challenges humans and demons faced in becoming companions. Today's generation takes it for granted, especially now that the laws favor both humans and demons. I want you to go share your experiences with them, explain to them why they cannot grow lax in training."

"Don't you already have those two demons for that?" Toguro asked stoically. "Why does my experience matter?"

"Because you also knew Yusuke," Koenma said, "and you two were his enemy at one time. They cannot see Kurama or Hiei as the spirit detective's enemies. They do not take the stories seriously coming from them. Now they just train them to fight, because it's the easiest to do, but the fighting does not make the spirit detective. You get it?"

Toguro nodded. Koenma wanted him to help train the generation in the politics that used to exist between the two worlds. They would take him seriously because he had been an enemy, someone that hated the spirit detectives, a human who chose the other side. They would listen to him. But to live in the home of his dead lover, the woman he gave up for power…he didn't know if he could live in a reminder of the mistakes he made.

"Good, then I will have Botan escort you to Ningenkai," Koenma stated as he pressed a button.

Botan was there in an instant. "Hello, sir, you called?" she said in a happy voice. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Toguro. "Oh dear," she muttered. "I didn't know it was time yet. Do you want me to take him to Genkai's?"

"Yes, Botan," Koenma replied. "Ogre said he alerted Kurama and Hiei. They should be ready for him."

"Alrighty then, sir. I'll take him." She lowered down closer to the ground and patted her oar. Toguro reluctantly stood up and went to sit in the spot. Botan saw the hopeless look in his eyes and didn't really know if Koenma should be letting someone so unstable into the Ningenkai, especially a demon from "Those Days," as they were now termed by the demons who remained from that time.

"Hang on tight, Toguro," she said trying to sound chipper. "It's going to be a bumpy ride to Ningenkai, but we'll be there shortly."

"Wonderful," Toguro muttered as he crossed his arms and watched Reikai disappear from his sight. What hell had he gotten himself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

Botan landed them down the stairs of the Genkai's temple. Toguro understood why she did it too. There were things she had to explain to him, although he already knew most of it from his time in Limbo.

"Koenma told me that you have been watching all of us the last 10,000 years," Botan stated, "but there are things you cannot get from viewing a screen." Toguro nodded for her to continue. "Do not mention Chiaya around Hiei. That was the human girl he was with." Toguro nodded again. Botan responded with a frown as she told him their tale. "The two of them were very happy. She was the one to convince him to tell Yukina the truth, despite the mishaps. Their kids, as you saw, never were able to become demonized as Yusuke had been. He has one last descendent, Ryuunosuke. When that boy is gone…I don't know what Hiei will do."

"Who am I not allowed to mention around Kurama?" Toguro finally spoke up.

Botan looked to him nervously. "I'm sure you know he never responds to that now that he has become Youko again."

Toguro didn't know that part, since he could never hear words being said, but the rest he knew; she didn't have to explain everything. He had seen the human extremists go after Kurama's family. The fox had finally told his family the truth once demons were a common site in the city. They were very understanding and accepting of him, and they were all very happy until the extremists killed every last family member except for Kurama's spiritually aware daughter who did eventually become a demon. In his grief, Kurama gave up his life as Shuichi and became Youko once more. The only reason he didn't completely revert to his old habits was because his daughter, Ayaka, refused to let him.

"I will not even tell you his wife's name," Botan said sadly. "It would be better that way. If anyone mentions his family, he goes mad with rage. Only Ayaka can calm him down."

"And everyone bitched at me because of my decisions," Toguro mumbled. "Seems like this life of love isn't much better."

"But that's not the point," Botan stated sincerely. "They know they will see them again one day. It is just hard for them to raise their descendants alone when they all seem to brush off the danger as if it were one of their reality shows."

"Why doesn't Koenma force them to tell their stories of their loved ones?" Toguro inquired. "Why me?"

"Because you won't go off on someone if they mention Genkai," Botan explained. "You won't kill one of them for talking about 'Those Days' as a joke."

"The laws have become lax if Koenma allows that kind of behavior," Toguro joked wryly.

Botan sighed. "They have never killed one of their own," she told him. "They wouldn't be able to bring themselves to."

As Botan explained that last fact, they stepped up the last step to the temple. It seemed so surreal for Toguro to be standing in front of Genkai's home. How could he live here knowing he gave her up? She lived here alone for so many years. He looked around and could picture everything she might have done during those solitary years, training herself to help him.

A boy about twelve years old came out of nowhere and crashed into Toguro. "Whoa, what hit me?" he asked. The kid was somewhat tall, though shorter than Toguro, and had honey colored hair. What stood out to Toguro were the boy's blood red eyes, like Hiei's and Yukina's.

"Oh, Takahiro," Botan greeted in surprise. "What are you doing running around the temple? Did you get into trouble again?"

"No, ma'am," he said respectfully. "I'm just running from Yoshirou right now."

"I see," Botan said with a smile. "Well, you best keep running."

"Right," Takahiro said saluting her. After he ran off, Botan explained some more.

"That's the descendent of Kuwabara and Yukina," she started. "He is a very good boy, an honorable fighter. He also does not know that his ancestral mother was Hiei's sister."

"So Hiei has two remaining descendants," Toguro stated monotonously.

Botan nodded, but she was still frowning. "He knows he screwed up. He told Yukina too late, and after she died, he was never the same. He still blames himself for waiting as long as he did. She found out on her deathbed." Toguro hadn't seen that part because at the same time he was wallowing in his decisions with Genkai and was being forced to watch Yusuke in his joy with Keiko, completely unaware what was going on across town. "Hiei now refuses to tell Taka because he feels he doesn't deserve his love or forgiveness. Same song, second verse."

"And Yoshirou is Urameshi's descendant," Toguro responded.

"Yes," Botan confirmed. "But he sees the whole spirit detective thing as a joke. He is so different from Yusuke regarding the position. At least Yusuke was serious enough to do his job, even when he didn't want to. Yoshi lacks respect for authority even more than Yusuke did. Well, he did keep up the Urameshi/Kuwabara rivalry at least, especially now that Taka lives with him and his parents."

Botan walked Toguro around to the back of the temple. There he saw the girl, Ayaka, watching Hiei training a nine year old in the art of swordsmanship. "Good form, Ryuu!" Ayaka called. The little boy turned to smile at her. He was about ready to charge at Hiei when he noticed his ancestral father looking behind him. Ryuunosuke turned to see Botan standing with Toguro.

He pointed to them. "Hiei, who is that?"

Hiei walked over to the boy and put his arm down. "It's rude to point, kid. Didn't your parents teach you not to do that stuff?"

The little boy frowned, but nodded. "Mom used to tell me that. But dad hasn't said anything like that ever since…"

"I know, kid," Hiei said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should get home before your father worries."

Ryuunosuke looked up at Hiei. "Hiei, do you think I'll ever get strong enough to become like you?"

"I hope so," Hiei whispered, "but for now you have to go live a human life. Now go; your father is going to want to know why you skipped school. You'll need the ride home to think about a good story."

"Okay," Ryuunosuke agreed reluctantly. "Bye, Hiei."

Hiei watched the boy enter the temple. "Goodbye," he whispered quietly. He then turned to Ayaka and nodded. She went inside, most likely to go find Kurama. He turned back to Botan and Toguro. "I expected you to be here much later," he said stoically as if the emotional guy from moments ago disappeared.

"Well, things were processed a lot faster than Koenma had planned," Botan explained.

Hiei scoffed. "What else is new?" He flashed Toguro a glare. "It's been a while. Don't think I haven't forgotten the crap you pulled in the last Dark Tournament. Just because you're here to assist in training the brats, don't expect me to ever forgive your shit."

"Dually noted," Toguro replied. Botan sweat-dropped at the animosity she felt between the two. She knew the reunion wouldn't be much better with Kurama.

"Well, look at who we have here." Well, speak of the devil.

"Good day…Youko," Botan said carefully. Now, she wasn't fearful of either Hiei or Kurama, but she did care about their mental state. She would always go along with what they wanted, even if she disagreed. "It's been too long."

"It has indeed, Botan," he replied. "How are things in Reikai?"

"Just peachy," she answered jovially.

"Good," Kurama replied calmly. "Will you be staying here as well?"

"Oh Youko, you know Koenma so well," she said. "Yes, of course I will be staying here. Will the other children be showing up tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hiei growled. "I can't stand those brats."

"Well, hopefully things will be a little easier," Botan said carefully while casting a sideways glance towards Toguro.

Kurama stared into Toguro's eyes, anger flickering in his golden irises. "I won't hold my breath." With that said, the fox entered the compound without another word.

Hiei turned to face Botan. "Ayaka made lunch. There's probably still something left."

"Thanks, Hiei," Botan said sadly.

Hiei refused to look at her. "Don't mention it." He then flitted off into the woods.

"Well, that didn't go over as well as I'd hoped," Botan huffed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those boys."

Toguro looked from the compound to the woods. "No, that's just about the welcoming I was expecting."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. I have a ton of stories going on right now, but for the time being, I'm focusing on them and keeping my other ideas written down in a journal. I will not write anything else until I knock out a few stories.

Warning for this chapter: A LOT of backstory…

****PLEASE READ*****: I have a friend that has recently gotten into DBZ and she's been working on a Dragon Ball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called "What you Saiyan?" It's a really good story that I think you would all enjoy so please look it up. Her FF name is **dragoscilvio.**

* * *

Toguro could barely sleep during the night. Being in his former lover's old home was enough to drive him crazy. He could almost picture what life would have been like if he hadn't chosen to become a demon. Over the last ten thousand years, he had had plenty of time to reflect on those choices. Regret became his new best friend in that amount of time.

"Why am I not surprised?" Toguro turned to see Hiei entering the kitchen area of Genkai's temple. "Couldn't sleep, huh? Can't blame you after everything that happened."

Toguro snorted with derision. "You're one to talk," Toguro said to attack the fire demon.

Hiei snapped his eyes and narrowed them at Toguro. "You know nothing," Hiei retorted. "At least I did everything to save her. You…you killed your lover. Don't act as if we have ANYTHING in common. You do not understand the pain I go through every damn day. Whether I have trouble sleeping or not has nothing to do with you."

"Quiet Hiei," Toguro said calmly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're letting your emotions shine through."

Toguro didn't even see the fist coming before he was smashed into a wall. The concrete crumbled slightly. He looked back to Hiei who was panting heavily. The fire demon looked like a mess.

"Maybe, Toguro," Hiei growled, "just maybe I got over myself long enough to show someone those emotions. And maybe I learned that they didn't weaken me, but made me stronger…"

Toguro could sense that there was more. "But…?"

Hiei sighed and turned to leave the temple. "But maybe I learned that too late." And with that, Hiei was gone from the temple.

Toguro heard a noise and turned to see Ayaka standing in the doorway, examining the broken wall. She looked over to the temple doorway with concern etched on her face before looking over to Toguro.

"You got off easy," she stated angrily. "What is your problem? Why provoke him?"

"I didn't do anything," Toguro said monotonously.

"He was just coming in to check on you," Ayaka explained. She rolled her eyes at Toguro's confused expression. "You are, unfortunately, part of our team now. We need to get the spirit detectives back on track, which means we are all in this together. Hiei…he will always look out for his teammates whether he likes them or not. He wasn't coming in here to attack you for your choices. Your subtle jab at him was uncalled for."

"What happened to her?" Toguro asked. Since he hadn't gotten to see what had occurred between Hiei and his mate, he was curious about what had caused the fire demon's change in demeanor.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask me that," Ayaka stated before sighing. "He blames himself because he got there too late," she explained. "Hiei was never big on showing emotion. When Mukuro died, he became master of her territory. He went back to being antisocial, and that's when my father forced him back here and introduced him to Chiaya.

"They were perfect for each other, the way their personalities complimented the other. The only thing was that Hiei started distancing himself the more he began to care constantly making excuses to return to Mukuro's territory for extended periods of time. Chiaya didn't handle his random departures too well. She told him he needed to choose between running away or having a life with her.

"He chose to run, but only because he was afraid to lose her. One day, he realized what he was feeling and returned. As he did, Chiaya was being attacked by a demon rebel. He made it in time to kill the demon, but Chiaya was already dying. He attempted to give her his energy, but his demon and her human energy weren't very compatible when it came to healing. He was never trained to heal like Yukina had been.

"She died in his arms as he was telling her for the first time that he loved her. She had known, but she didn't have enough life to say it back. When Hiei returned with her body, my father was shocked. He had been home watching the child Hiei had had with Chiaya that he hadn't even known about before his return. Hiei chose to stay and raised her alone. When the girl died, Hiei was a mess. Her family still stayed in touch with him, but that only lasted a few generations. The other generations, he had to hunt his descendants down. Ryuunosuke and Takahiro are his only living descendants now. Taka's parents died and Ryuu's mother died in a car accident. After those two are gone, I'm certain that we'll never see Hiei again. He's hoping that Ryuu can become a demon so that he won't feel so alone anymore."

"What about Takahiro?" Toguro asked.

Ayaka sucked in a breath of air and looked away, not sure if she should tell him. But her father and Hiei would never be ones to give Toguro this information; and to avoid an issue throughout the next year or two, he needed to know what to avoid discussing. "Hiei has the worst timing with telling people the truth. He's starting to believe that if he tells someone his true feelings, they'll be taken away.

"Yukina was dying after she lost Kazuma," Ayaka continued. "It couldn't be helped since their connection was so strong. Hiei told her the truth, also on her deathbed, hoping it would give her something to hold onto. She was happy that he told her, but it was her finally moments. The only consolation he has to that was that he had made her so happy in those last minutes.

"Yukina had had a son, and he was supposed to go to Yusuke and Keiko since Hiei hadn't come forward before. They offered him the chance to raise her son along with his daughter, but he refused their offer. He demanded that his identity be kept a secret. He didn't want to lose another person. He believes that him loving Chiaya and Yukina, as well as his own daughter, is the reason they are dead."

"So it's like now, except the parents don't even know about Hiei or his connection to their children," Toguro stated.

"Basically," Ayaka responded. "In any case, NEVER think you could ever compare yourself to him. You witnessed one instance of numerous deaths from one demon. Yes, it was tragic and it was your students, but just think about it. Hiei has been abandoned, raised by killers who emotionally abused him further and in turn taught him to murder. He has seen and caused so much death in his life. The guilt he feels for his past as well and Chiaya's and Yukina's deaths is suffocating, and no matter what he is told, he will not place blame on that demon or on his sister's and Kuwabara's bond."

"Noted," Toguro grumbled. "Sounds like you hold him in high regards."

"I do," Ayaka replied. "He is a good man, broken but brave. He lives on for Ryuu, to train and teach him the way his drug-addict father never could. That alone calls for respect. Don't you agree?"

Toguro shrugged. He didn't know anything about raising a child, so he couldn't judge. "What of your father?" he inquired.

Ayaka's neutral glare became one of hate and disgust. "You heartless bastard," she whispered. The girl could not believe that he didn't even react to Hiei's story. Then he just blatantly asked her about her father's reaction to her mother's death. "I hope those kids listen to what you have to say and get over themselves. The sooner this whole thing is over, the sooner you can leave." And with that, Ayaka left the room leaving a silent Toguro alone.

Toguro turned to go back to his room, but ended up face to chest with Youko glaring down at him forcefully. "Bring it up again," he said darkly, "and your time in Limbo will be considered tame to what I can and will do to you. Do not overstep." Without letting the demon reply, Youko turned away and stormed off to find his daughter.

"You got off easy."

Toguro turned to the temple doorway and saw that Hiei had returned. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the wood. No other words were exchanged as Hiei walked past Toguro to his own room.

"Well," Toguro said to himself, "today was certainly informative."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

I think I had this same A/N in my last chapter. *shrugs* Oh well. Please read and review everything XD

****PLEASE READ*****: I have a friend that has recently gotten into DBZ and she's been working on a Dragon Ball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called "What you Saiyan?" It's a really good story that I think you would all enjoy so please look it up. Her FF name is **dragoscilvio. **I'm currently writing the sequel, "Tarble in the Family."

Okay, so a while back I was doing some serious thinking about this story. I had thought of this chapter a while back. I thought of scenes for way WAY into the story and even the ending…and yet, here I am stuck at the beginning XD Well, let's continue on, shall we?

* * *

Botan took a deep breath and sighed as she set up the picnic table outside. She had heard from Ayaka what had happened during the first night of Toguro being there. Things were not looking good, as there was already fighting amongst the temporary team, and they didn't have a lot of time before their first mission. Today was the day the whole team of young spirit detectives would meet, including the three psychics that had originally come to train. Honestly Botan believed that they were the ones that caused this lax behavior in the other children, though Botan couldn't blame Ryuu. He was still only a child trying to hold onto whatever naivety he had left.

Hiei came outside first and took some dishes out of Botan's hands. She watched him as he finished the job she started. "Are you okay?" Botan asked cautiously. Hiei wasn't one to snap like Kurama had become, but he would completely shut down at times, which was just as bad.

"Fine," Hiei stated casually. "What time are they scheduled to be here?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Botan replied. Hiei paused for a moment, his uncovered Jagan glowing.

"Looks like we'll be starting late," he snorted. "The only ones who will be on time are Ryuu and Katsumi."

"Where are Akemi and Hayato?" Botan asked. The two psychics were twins, and highly immature. Their antics were on par with Yoshirou, except for the fact the Yoshi at least respected Hiei and Kurama. The twins did not care one inkling that Hiei and Kurama were their instructors, nor did they take the problems between worlds seriously. They believed that those two kids led the others to believe that the peace between Demon and Human World was permanent and that nothing could harm them. Their naivety was certainly misplaced.

"Hn, we'll be lucky if they even show up," Hiei grumbled. He didn't understand why Koenma even wanted them on the team. Sure, their abilities would prove useful, for example, if a bunch of rebels attacked, but honestly, they had to _care _about the fact that demons might attack. If they didn't take the positions seriously, they shouldn't be on the team tainting the impressionable minds of his and his friends' descendants. "I'd prefer they stay away."

Botan frowned at him. "Hiei, thy needed training, and Koenma felt we needed the help. Without Akemi's healing abilities, we'd be in trouble. You know I can only do so much."

Hiei sighed. "I know. I didn't mean to remind you. It's just I'd rather…"

"I miss her too, Hiei," Botan said in understanding. "I miss both of them."

"Who?"

Hiei and Botan turned to see Toguro standing in the doorway. Hiei glared at him and turned away. "None of your business," he muttered.

Botan decided it would be best to change the subject. "Did you get something to eat in the kitchen? If not, we'll be eating in the next few minutes, as soon as some of the kids get here."

"I don't like being called a kid," a teenaged girl stated. She was somewhat tall with dark brown hair, wearing a pair of torn, black jeans, red and black T-shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses. "You should remember that by now."

"Hello Katsumi," Botan said ignoring the girl's attitude. "Glad you could make it. I see you brought little Ryuu here safely."

"Yeah, the kid's cool," Katsumi replied before sitting down at the picnic table. "Where are those other brats, anyway? I thought we were all supposed to be here today."

Hiei rolled his eyes as Ryuu happily ran over to him and clung to his long, black jacket. "Hi Hiei," Ryuu greeted.

"Hey kid," Hiei replied curtly, ruffling the boy's hair. "Ready to pick up where we left off?"

"You bet!" Hiei looked over to Botan and nodded before picking up Ryuu and flitting off somewhere in the forest. That was Hiei's way of saying it would be a while before any of the other kids would get there and that he would be training until they arrived.

Katsumi scoffed after Hiei disappeared. "He's cheery as always," she muttered. Then she finally noticed Toguro. "Who's the big guy and what the hell is he doing here?"

"Katsumi, language," Botan scolded.

"What?" Katsumi snapped. "The brats aren't here yet and I'm seventeen years old! You aren't my mother so stop telling me what I can and can't do!"

Botan sighed, but tensed when she heard a deep voice. "You shouldn't speak that way to your elder," Youko spoke. "Unless you want to lose your tongue."

"Yeah, yeah," Katsumi mumbled, trying to keep up her front, although the fox demon terrified her. She knew not to mess with him. "So when are they getting here really?"

"Hiei didn't say," Botan told the girl, "but it shouldn't be too long…I hope."

Toguro observed the scene in front of him silently and then looked over to the balcony to see Ayaka shaking her head. Their eyes met for a moment before Ayaka glared at him and walked over to Botan and Katsumi. Her father remained on the porch with his arms crossed. He refused to make eye contact with Toguro.

"Well, if we're going to wait forever for the little brats," Katsumi huffed, "can I at least eat something?"

Botan sighed but then motioned to the food. Katsumi smirked in victory and started putting food on her plate. She was going to eat whatever she wanted. After all, she never asked to be there. In her mind, none of the kids had asked for this. There wasn't even anything thy needed to fight. Shrugging her thoughts away, she began to eat and hoped that the meeting wouldn't be as boring as always.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short after so long, but it seemed like a good place to stop for now as I try to update my many in-progress stories. I just wanted to give a little insight into the eldest of the kids. Hope you enjoyed it despite how short it was.


End file.
